


Wine Glasses and Regret

by SheWay0ut



Category: darren criss - Fandom
Genre: Age Difference, Ballroom Dancing, Ballroom Scene, Barely Legal, Dom! Darren Criss, F/M, Heir! Darren Criss, Inspired by 50 Shades of Grey, Light BDSM, Original Character(s), Smut, Sorry mom.., Underage Drinking, Wine, new and improved: rewritten and added a scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-08
Updated: 2017-12-08
Packaged: 2019-02-12 06:14:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12953094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SheWay0ut/pseuds/SheWay0ut
Summary: For Skylar's Eight-teenth birthday she steps outside her comfort zone and finds herself faced with situations she's not prepared to face, and questions she wasn't ready to answer, one of which leading her straight into the hands of an unfamiliar man who will show Skylar that behind kind eyes can be devious intention.





	Wine Glasses and Regret

Burning lights and the scent of alcohol make the atmosphere. Rich men and their mistresses dance around the room to soft piano music. The youthful girl pulls at the material of her chafing ball gown. A strong sense of regret starts to set in, she knows she shouldn't have snuck in her with her friend. “It’s your 18th birthday do something exciting for once!” she said. “It'll be fun!” she said. The girl laughs a bit to herself, what sounded fun about a ball for rich people to her and her friend is beyond her. She gets up and scans the room for her best friend. who has run off to go find some older man with the intent of ruining his marriage. She gets up and starts making her way to the drinks that have been laid out. Legally under the drinking age, she decides not to mess with the alcohol and puts some water in a cup. She then proceeds to turn around and when she's about to walk away she runs into someone, spilling the water all over her dress, and some on his shoes. Hesitant to look up in fear of facing the stranger's wrath. She eventually mumbles out an apology, looks up and sees a man, probably in his early thirties, brown eyes, and curly brown hair. He was younger than most of the other men there but still marginally older than her. The girl about to run off to the bathroom to dry her dress and regain her composer. However, before she can the man grabs her wrist, “What's your name?” He asks. “Skylar Knight.” she stutters, as she pulls at her wet dress. “Pleasure to meet you, Miss Knight. The names Darren,” He takes a long pause before finishing his sentence, "Criss." He says with a smirk on his face as if the brown-eyed man assumes she knows of him. With his hand still around her wrist, the man asks if he can get her a drink. Trying not to out herself as under twenty-one she loudly answers with blunt "No". Realizing the error of her ways she finishes with "Well not before you dance with me." shooting him a lustful gaze. 

The older man was slightly caught off guard and answers by extending his hand out to her. Skylar takes a hold of it and they walk out to the empty space where a handful of other couples were dancing. "I must tell you, Mr. Criss, that I'm not experienced with ballroom dancing,". Skylar says her bottom lip shaking. The man looks at the young girl with a glint in his eye, "Well Skylar, let me teach you," he says placing his large hands on her small waist. "Put your hands on my shoulders," He instructs, the girl hesitantly complies. "Good job, now just follow my lead,". The man begins swaying, "Okay simple enough," the young girl thinks to herself. But before she knows it he starts complicating it with dips and spins. Skylar finds herself keeping up but just barely. The man's facial expression never changing. After five minutes, the song ends and Darren drops his hands from her waist. Skylar removed her hands the man shoulders, looking at him with a look of pure euphoria. 

"You know Skylar, I had a lot of fun dancing with you but I think I owe you a drink now," The man says. The girl laughs as the man begins to walk over to the table.“ Oh god what have I gotten myself into.” she ponders to herself, she starts to eye the door thinking about how easy it would be for her to just make a run for it. But before she can do that, she sees the man walking back empty-handed. “Hey the alcohol here is cheap so I was thinking you could come back to my place and we could have some wine?” He proposes to her. Many answers rushing through her head but the one she blurts out is ‘Yes’, and before she can take it back he grabs her wrist again and leads her out the door.

The car ride feels like it took years. Skylar found herself extremely nervous as she knows what was about to happen. Before she can start detailing her fears they arrive at an extremely high-class part of the city. Skylar looks out of the window as the car came to a stop, she sees a huge apartment building, her mind, and her heart racing. Darren stops the car, gets out then walks around the car to open her door. He takes her hand and leads her to the apartment entrance, pulls out his keys and unlocks it. They walk over to the elevator and he puts a key in it and it takes them to the very top floor. It's a short elevator ride with some small talk but for the most part silent. The doors finally open revealing a beautiful penthouse full of expensive furniture. They both step out, the dark-haired man points her over to the living area Skylar complies. She sits and takes everything in and before she knows it, Darren returns with two glasses of wine, he sits down and hands a glass to Skylar. “You know why I've brought here right?” he asks the girl. “I have a few ideas.” She responds. “Look just so you know I saw you and was automatically drawn to you. Just your look of innocents. Darling I was created to destroy you.” He says to the girl. Skylar closes her eyes and takes a breath, “I would love for you to destroy me." She says downing the rest of her wine. “Well then come with me.” The man says gently grabbing her hand and leading her away to his bedroom

Darren sweeps Skylar off her feet and gently lays her down on his bed, her legs hanging over the side. She kicks her feet a little, her red high heeled shoes flying across the room, they both laugh a little bit. She stands back up and the brown-haired man put his hands on the young girl's hips and starts working them towards the zippers on her dress. He unzips it and slowly starts pulling the dress of the girl. He leans in close and whispers in her ear “Are you sure you want this?” Skylar nods her head yes. He pushes his head into her neck and works his way down. Throwing her back unto the bed, his head reaching her hips he slides his hands up her back then back down to her hips lightly tracing the bone. He then grabs her hips and pushes them into the mattress, Skylar lets out a moan of anticipation. Skylar gripping the sheets tightly. Breathing heavily as he lightly starts kissing her legs working his way up. She grabs his hair, he stops and grabs her hand, he raises an eyebrow, “You wanna play like that?” He sits the young girl up taking off his tie and teasing the girl by lightly grasping her neck before tying her hands together behind her back. Unfastening his belt he tells the girl to bend over his knee. He raised the belt above his head and brings it back down quickly resulting in a loud smacking noise. Skylar quietly whimpers her eyes watering slightly. He throws her back onto the bed and takes it upon himself to properly position her on her back, hands still tied together he makes sure that they're still above her head as to avoid hurting the young girl. He runs his hands up her sides, slowly murmuring words that made the girls face turn bright red. His hands ending up on her wrist she braces herself as the older man thrust his entire self into her his pace picking up as the young girl lets of moans of approval. They go at this for a while longer before the dark-eyed man finishes. The girl obviously holding back tears as the man lays down next to her after her hands are freed. The green-eyed girl throws her legs over the edge of the bed trying to hide her face. She stands up grabbing her dress, trying to pull it up her legs. “You’re not going to stay, just for tonight?” The man's voice sounding unusually small. “It’s just, I can’t. I appreciate everything you've done tonight but it just didn't feel right." the girl replies, still struggling with her dress. "Was it the stuff I said about destroying you? because I really didn't mean it's just that-", the girl cuts him off. "No, no it wasn't it's just that this isn't for me, goodbye Darren.". The girl pulls her dress all the way up finally and starts walking away, she shoots a soft smile at the man. "Wait-", the dark-haired man calls out, "your dress is unzipped." He shuffles to his feet to assist the girl in zipping her dress up, avoiding eye contact.

Skylar had made her way to the elevator, ridding to the bottom floor in silence except for her sobs. She steps out of the elevator into the lobby, past statues, and potted plants. she looks around completely devastated, hoping Darren would be there to stop her. But of course he wasn't, he didn't care enough to do that. She pulls her phone out of her small purse and calls a car service to pick her up. She walks outside into the cold air, sits down in front of the building crying harder than she ever had before. This isn't how she wanted this night to end, this isn't how the night was supposed to end. Street lights flickering above her head, "This isn't how my 18th birthday was supposed to go." She sobbed to herself, feeling like the world had stopped spinning.

And as for Darren, he spent the rest of the night drinking her away, regretting ever even speaking to her.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry, mom.


End file.
